Forever Young and Beautiful
by Empathicdesire
Summary: Justin is lost and confused in a world he does not understand.


A/N: Thank you Thyme for Beta-ing this story for me. Another thanks to my husband for making the banner … Hugs and love to you both

All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended…

Melinda's POV

My name's Melinda Gordon, I'm married, I live in a small town and I own an antique shop. I might be just like you except that from the time I was a little girl I knew that I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits my grandmother called them. They're stuck here because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. In order to tell you my story I have to tell you theirs.

Melinda's POV

A cool gust of wind brushes past me and I am alone in the darkness. I can smell smoke all around me. My body trembles in pain and I am utterly alone, yet I can feel others all around me, crying, screaming in fear. An uneasy sensation chills through my spine, yet I move blindly through the darkness. The smoke begins to clear slightly and through blurry eyes I can see I am walking through a damaged building. I'm not even aware of where I am, only that the smoke is thick. I begin to cough violently and I feel absolutely scared. My eyes begin to focus through the smoke and I can tell I am in a club and I see dead bodies all around me. I am startled when one of the lights above falls and a spark of fire lights up in front of me. As I begin to walk further into the club I feel hands grabbing at me. I bring my sweater around me tightly as I concentrate on the troubled voices echoing all around me. One voice echoes through my mind. I hear a man yelling in desperation. "Justin, Justin! Has anyone seen Justin!" The voice seems to fade and then I hear a loud explosion. My skin feels like it's on fire and I can feel the heat burning into my flesh.

Suddenly I am jolted awake from my vision and I feel someone watching me. At the same time my husband gently lays his hand upon my shoulder. "Melinda, are you okay?"

I look over and smile at him weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"We're not alone, are we?"

I laugh softly. "No."

I look over to the window and I can see someone in front of it, shaking violently. I stand up to walk closer to him and he curls up in fear. As I move closer I can see smoke rising from his spirit. When I reach out to touch him, he screams at me, "Go away! I don't want you fucking touching me."

I swallow heavily then bring my hand back, gasping slightly when the moon shines through the window and reflects on him and I see ash and blood all over him. He appears to be burned and cut. His body is trembling and I can feel he is frightened. Softly I speak to him, "Is your name Justin?"

He looks up at me and I am instantly drawn into his magnetic blue eyes that shine in confusion. "Who are you, how come you can see me, how do you know my name?".

"Justin, I don't know how to tell you this. You're dead, but I can help you. Do you see a light?"

Anger begins to pour from him and I feel and electric energy push me back, knocking me on the ground as he growls, "I'm not dead! Stay the fuck away from me!"

I lay on the floor looking at the scared man. His sobs of pain echo all around me and then suddenly he fades. I gasp because I can still feel him, his hurt, his pain and the emotions of the tragic event that has bought him to me."

Walking into the shop, I see Delia rummaging through some new items. I smile at her and hold up two cups of coffee. "Good morning."

She smiles back and walks over taking a cup from me. "Thank you, you're a blessing. I think I really need this today, maybe add a little vodka and it would be better."

I am a little taken aback by her comment yet for some reason it makes me smile. Carefully I blow the heat from my coffee and take a small sip, then ask, "Why, what happened?"

She sighs heavily. "As soon as I opened shop a very distinguished man came into the store. He was tall, good looking but had a really bad attitude. He brought in all of this stuff." She pointed to the corner of the room where she had been previously standing. I saw several paintings, a paint easel, computer and a brown box. I walk over to the paintings and pick one up. It is a painting of two men making love, and I am slightly stunned by the bluntness of the painting, yet intrigued by the beauty of it. " Wow!"

Delia chuckles softly. "Yeah I know, pretty intense, and the strange thing is the dark haired man in the painting is the one who brought everything in. "

"The painting is beautiful." I look down and see the others. Most of the paintings are abstract yet full of so many emotions. I look at Delia. "Why did he want to part with them? Apparently they are meaningful to him."

She shrugs her shoulder. "When I asked him, he growled at me. "Are you going to buy this shit or what? If you're not interested, I can take my business somewhere else. "

"Wow, sounds like he has some issues." I am drawn out of my thoughts when the lights go off. I look up and see the man from last night looking back at me. "What are all of my things doing here?"

I turn to Delia. "Could you please check the power box?"

"Yeah, sure."

I turn to Justin whose appearance seems more stable. His face is clear of ash yet some scratches still remain. This is natural after what seems to have been a tragic death. "I'm not sure why they are here. I do know that the man from your painting is the one who sold every thing to us."

He sits down on a nearby bench and shakes his head slightly. "Brian? He would not do that; he would not just get rid of my things. "He looks at me with so much sorrow in his eyes. "Is it true? Am I really dead?"

I sit down next to him. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Justin nods his head in understanding. "I need to see him. He's in pain; I can feel him."

Before I can say anything more his spirit vanishes.

Brian's POV

I recently moved to this small town to get away from the memories I have of Pittsburgh and to also be closer to my son and his two mothers. No matter what I do or where I go the memories of Justin still haunt me and I keep having nightmares about that night of the bombing. I still remember hearing the news over the radio while I was on my way to the airport. There was an explosion at Babylon. My heart sank with the realization that my whole world was there. Justin was there, and all I could think about was him. And I hoped with all of my heart that he was okay. I was so fucking scared. I have never been so scared in my whole life and I do not think I could ever be again. I prayed to a God I have not believed in since I was a kid. I prayed that Justin would be okay and well, yet I felt dread throughout my whole body. And I knew, I knew he was hurt again.

I remember making my way through the damaged and smoked filled club, promising myself that when I found Justin I would hold him close, tell him I loved him, but that never happened. I bury my head in my hand trying to forget the past, but I can't. It's still real to me like it just happened, but that was two years ago. God! There was so much screaming and yelling, sparks of fire coming from the broken lights from above. My blood ran cold when I saw someone's dead body dangling from the rafters. I had to try not to vomit and cry from the sight before me. Frantically I made my way through the building, yelling Justin's name over and over. Suddenly I was engulfed by two strong arms and I can still hear Ben's calming voice that shook ever so slightly when he spoke. "Brian, stop. Please don't go any further." I knew something was wrong. I knew it was bad. I tried to break out of Ben's grasp but he held me strong. "Brian, I'm so sorry; he didn't make it." He spoke more frantically as I tried to pull away. "I'm so sorry.'

Finally I pushed him away. "Stop fucking with me; he's okay. I just need to get to him." Oh god, even now it hurts thinking about it. I can't stop the nightmares that wake me up every single night.

After I pushed Ben away I was then engulfed in Mikey's embrace. I knew then it was true. Michael and I were barely even speaking at the time over something that I consider now to be mundane. He held me close as the gurney with Justin on it moved past us. I broke free as I saw a paramedic cover him up and I could not handle him being covered. Without thinking, I ran to him holding his body tight, stopping the men from doing their work. I distantly remember them trying to get me to move away, but I could not leave my sunshine. I just kept begging him to stay with me but he was gone, and there was nothing I could do.

Fuck! I just can't get over how much has changed, how much I have changed. Sometimes I wonder if I am going insane. I feel him, I feel Justin around me and I know in my heart that he is lost and confused. The other night I had a dream. I was walking through Babylon. It was restored back to its original form. The music was thumping through my veins and I felt like I was home again. I strutted through the swirling lights and half naked men. I saw Justin in the distance. His mannerisms were strange, very similar to shortly after he was bashed. I tried to make my way to him, but he was gone, vanished. I looked all around and suddenly everything dissolved around me. The lights were gone, the music had faded and Babylon was a heap of wood and dust. I gasped when I saw Vic walking towards me. This was not the first time he came to me, in a dream. Instantly I saw the sadness and concern in his eyes. He did not pull any punches, but talked to me softly yet directly. "Brian, you need to help Justin. He's alone and he's scared. He does not realize he's dead. He just thinks you're ignoring him."

I let his words penetrate through me because deep inside I knew, I have always known he was still with me. And as confusing as it was to think about, I felt comfort in knowing he was still with me, even though I know it was wrong, and that he should not be here. I cleared my throat and looked at Vic. "How can I help him?"

He smiled at me. "I was hoping you would ask. There is a little antique shop in town. If you take all of Justin's art, paintings and supplies there, that will help him."

I tried to hold back my tears and vulnerability but it's no use in front of Vic. "I 'can't do that. I can't part from him like that… I… I … Fuck!... I loved him. Okay, I fucking loved him and it took his death for me to finally admit it out loud and there is no way I am going to part from his things now, especially his art. I like the fact that he is still with me. Please don't take him away from me now."

Tears moisten in Vic's eyes and he caresses my cheek tenderly. "Brian, Justin has not found peace. He has not crossed over because he is afraid of leaving you, and he also does not even comprehend that he is dead. If you don't do this, he will be lost to us forever."

I gulped heavily. "I'll do it, but I don't see how it will help."

Vic whispers as he fades from my dream. "Have faith."

My thoughts return to the present. I sigh heavily feeling so emotionally drained. I was hoping that when I took everything to that antique shop I would feel better, that Justin would be in a better place. But now, now I feel worse. I feel I have betrayed him somehow, plus I'm afraid of letting go, of letting him go. I feel so fucking conflicted. I have never believed in Ghosts or hauntings. I always thought it was bullshit until the last couple of years. All I want is for him to be happy and have peace no matter how much it will hurt me to lose him again. It has taken me two years to see that I have been selfish in wanting him here with me.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear someone knocking on my door. I sit for a moment collecting my emotions. I am startled when I feel something brush against my cheek. I let out a light gasp and whisper, "Justin." Because I know it's him, and I have an extremely unsettling feeling, knowing that I have parted with his beautiful art and yet he is still here, lost, confused .

The pounding on the door gets louder. "I'm fucking coming, and not in a good life affirming way!" I growl out as I walk over to the front door and pull it open hastily. Before me stands a young, elegant woman. She seems a little nervous as she speaks. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was looking for a Mr. Kinney."

I look at her intensely, wondering what she wants. "I've already bought my year's worth of Girl Scout cookies, fuck you very much, and now if you don't mind I have more important things to do," I say sardonically.

I am taken back when she smiles and chuckles softly waving her hand in front of her face. "I have not been a Girl Scout in many years." She giggles then reaches into her pocket, grabbing what looks like a small card, and she hands it to me. "My name's Melinda Gordon. I own the antique shop you sold your belongings to.

I raise my brow at her. "Is there something wrong with the things I sold you?'

"Oh no, they are beautiful. The paintings are just stunning, but they seemed so personal, so intimate, and I was not sure if you meant to sell them to us. I just wanted to make sure."

"I have no use for them anymore. They are just collecting dust here."

She looks past me as though she is looking at someone or something and it is so disconcerting to me, then she looks me directly in the eyes. "Are you the artist?"

"No."

"Does the artist mind that you sold them to us?'

Melinda's POV

Brian clears his throat and I can see the pain and dread within his hazel eyes. "The artist is none of your concern," he says with such force.

I sigh heavily knowing that this is going to be difficult trying to have him open up about Justin, and I am not sure of the best approach to take. Suddenly a clever idea comes to mind. "Mr. Kinney, can I be frank with you?" He raises his brow at me to continue. "I can't sell these paintings, because I do not have the artist's consent. So if you don't mind, I would like to speak to the artist so he or she gets full credit for the work they have done."

I look past Brian to see Justin smiling back at me. "Smooth… Real smooth." He shakes his head. "He's not going to believe you. He can see right through your bullshit. Just tell him the truth. He knows I'm here. He said my name just before you got here." I smile at him and then look back at Brian, standing my ground.

Brian sighs. "I know you're selling me a bunch of bullshit, but I'm not in the mood to leave the house to go pick up something I already sold to you. If you want to know about the artist, his name was Justin Taylor. He died two years ago." His voice is so tender and gentle when he says Justin's name, then just as quickly anguish fills his eyes. "Now Miss Gordon, if you don't mind … get the fuck out of my house.'

I am startled by his tone yet I do not let it put me off. "You miss him, don't you?'

"What are you, a psychologist too?"

"No, um, you know, to be honest, there is no easy way in telling you this." I take in a deep breath and decide just to be direct like Justin suggested. "I see and am able to communicate with people who have passed away but have not crossed over into the light. I've seen Justin, and I can help you talk to him so he can go into the light and be at peace."

He shakes his head laughing in amusement. "You can talk to him and see him?'"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a bunch of bullshit if I ever heard it. Are you psycho or do you usually go up to decent god fearing people, talking shit?"

Justin walks up behind Brian and scrunches his nose. "I forgot to mention that Brian is a stubborn prick when he doesn't want people to know he's vulnerable. He believes you. As I said, he knows I am here. Just give him time and I'll give him proof."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." I feel the mist in my eyes and try not to let Brian's stern demeanor affect me.

"Now get out!" When I don't move he takes hold of my arm forcefully, and I hear Justin behind me say, "Sorry's bullshit, he always say's sorry's bullshit. He did not say it when you said sorry."

Without hesitation I stand my ground and look him directly in the eyes. "Justin wanted me to say, 'You always say sorry is bullshit', but you didn't say it this time."

His expression falters as he lets out a gasp, stepping away from me. I am surprised by the vulnerability I see in his eyes. I step out the door and close it behind me. As I do, I hear him through the door softly say, "Justin, are you really here?"

I feel my own emotions well up and I hope he comes to me so I can help them both. I can see how much they really do care for each other, and even though Brian seems so harsh, I know in my soul that he wants what is best for Justin. That within that hardened man is a really sensitive and kind man. I could see it in his eyes when he said Justin's name.

Brian's POV

After shutting the door I lean my head against it, feeling completely stunned. I close my eyes tightly letting my tears and emotions flow freely. "Justin, are you really here?" Cupping my hands over my face, I massage the bridge of my nose as I slide down the door to sit on the floor. "Of course you're here," I whisper shakily.

I look up at the empty room through blurry eyes and I can feel him watching me intensely. "I'm not sure why you're still here. I would like to think it's because I treated you so well while you were with me, that we were so in love that when you died you could not live without me, even after death." I let out a bitter laugh. "But I know that's not true. I was such an asshole. I had two chances, fuck! I know I had more. I almost lost you when you were bashed. That was the night I showed you I loved you. It was the most amazing night of our lives and I knew it was something we would cherish forever. Then fucking Hobbs hit you with a fucking baseball bat, taking away all of the good memories we shared that night. "I hear my voice slowly rising as I speak with such desperation. "It hurt so deep in my soul that I had the memories of that night. I remembered the dance, the kisses and then I also remember seeing you bleeding on the cold cement. I could never forgive myself for that. If I had never been there, if we never danced so freely in front of those Heteros, you would never have been hurt. Shit, you never even remembered the dance, you never knew how much I gave you that night. How much I loved you, even then. Fuck! If I had killed myself the night of my thirtieth birthday like I planned, you would never have been bashed. But no, Mikey had to be the hero. He found me scarfing, hanging from the rafter as I was about to have the most amazing orgasm of my whole life." I sigh heavily. "Yes, I would have ended it all, but I would have died young and beautiful. If I had died, you would never have been killed in that bombing, because I would never have owned Babylon or let them hold the event to stop prop 14. Fuck! Life would have better for you, if it was me that was gone. You were strong, you could have made a good life for yourself. It's all my fault that you were hurt by Chris, and it's all my fault that you were killed in the bombing, and I fucking hate "

I am startled when I hear glass breaking. I look over to my liquor cart to seeing the bottles of Beam being thrown. "I gasp and stand up, knowing that it is Justin, and I feel so conflicted and angry at myself for his death. I begin to scream at the top of my lungs. "I hate that you died, I hate that you left me. I hate that we were not even together at the time. I was so fucked up. I was so stupid and selfish. I was so worried about staying young and beautiful that when a new stud came into town to take my throne, I fucking lost it! I could not handle that I was no longer on top, and in the process I lost you. I lost the one man that I ever really cared about." I fall on my knees, burying my head in the carpet, crying like a fucking idiot. I look up again. "I never even got to tell you how much I loved you. How much I loved having you in my life. When I heard about the bombing all I could do was pray that nothing happened to you. I ran through the building to find you, but it was too late, it was too late. You were gone. All I could do was beg that you would stay with me, that you wouldn't die." I feel my own body shaking as the tears drift down my cheeks. I have kept all this in for so long and I needed to tell him. Suddenly I feel a cool tingling sensation all around me and I can sense that Justin is holding me and kissing my temple.

Justin's POV

When Brian closed the door, I watched him and could feel his pain as if it was my own. I have never seen him look so vulnerable before, and when he spoke I stood there, listening to every word, letting it all soak in. He talked about the prom and instantly I could see us dancing. We looked so beautiful together, our love shining from within us, as he held me close, dancing, spinning and kissing me. I could see the affection, passion and love he held for me that night. In that moment I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how Brian felt about me. A gasp parts from my lips at the revelation. I finally remembered the prom and the love that shone in his eyes. I was about to reach out to Brian to comfort him when he said he almost killed himself, that he wished he had died. I stood frozen in confusion. I never knew about the night of his thirtieth birthday. Fuck, does he really think my life would have been better without him in it? I feel my anger boiling. I know he can't hear me, but I don't care.

"You are such a fucking idiot! I loved You, I loved you so much, and if you had killed yourself I would have been so hurt. You were my strength, you gave me everything. You helped me to become the man I was. God, you're such an idiot!" As I yell, I see the bottles of Beam shaking. I direct my anger toward the bottles tossing them to the ground in frustration.

He yells back at me and I know he has no idea what I said, but for once it feels we are in sync and communicating in some fucked up way. When he confesses his love to me, I feel my whole body shaking, and I remember why I am here. I remember why I stayed. When I was killed, I could see all the chaos around me, people yelling and screaming. I remember looking down to see my own body being carried away. I could hear Brian calling for me then he said, 'I love you, I love you, please don't leave me. You can't fucking leave me now.' I knew in that moment I could not leave him alone feeling that way. I saw the bright light, fuck, I saw my mom. Mom entered the white light. My body shakes because now I realize she died too. Fuck. Everything got so confusing after that. I was confused why no one was talking to me, why Brian was ignoring me and then I just seemed to get lost in my own darkness.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I see Brian on the floor crying. All I can do is hold him close. I kiss him on the temple hoping that he can feel me with him now.

Melinda's POV

I'm standing at the cash register when I see Brian hesitantly walk into the store. He looks broken and a lot different than the sarcastic man I saw just a couple of hours ago. I walk towards him and before I can speak he does. "Is it true? Can you talk to him for me?'

I nod my head. "Yes."

"Is he here now?"

I look at Justin and I can see tears brimming in his eyes. "Yes, he's here ."

"Do you know why he's still here?" His voice cracks with emotions.

I look to Justin who speaks with so much emotion. "I stayed because he asked me to. I remember the night of the bombing and I remember seeing him alone and scared. He said he loved me. I always knew, even though he never said it, and I wanted to be with him. I was afraid of what would happen to him if I was not there. As time went on I became lost. I forgot that I was dead, and I just thought that he was ignoring me. Please tell him it was not his fault that I died."

"Okay." I turn to Brian and speak softly. "He stayed because you needed him. He saw how alone and scared you were, plus you told him you loved him, something you never said when he was alive." Brian gasps and his shoulder shakes slightly. Gently I reach out and touch his hand in comfort. "He wants you to know it was not your fault that he died."

I am confused when I see Justin begin to pace the floor in agitation and the lights begin to flicker and the chandelier begins to shake. Brian looks at me startled. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. He looks upset and he's pacing the floor. His electrical energy is causing the lights to flicker. "Justin, stop it. Tell me why are you upset?"

Justin turns to me; his face is red in frustration. "Tell him I think he's a fucking idiot!" He bites his thumb nail then throws his arms in the air. "Tell him he's a fucking idiot for thinking he should be dead instead of me. For wishing he got away with killing himself on his 30th birthday by scarfing, of all the stupid things he could do."

I look back to Brian. "He say's you're an idiot."

Brian walks to the door hastily. "I don't need this shit!"

He's about to step out of the shop when Justin shuts the door in his face and yells. "Listen to me! Are you fucking listening?

"He wants you to listen."

Brian turns around. "Fine."

"He says you're an idiot for wishing you were the one that should have died, for trying to kill yourself on your thirtieth birthday"

Brian closes his eyes tightly trying to hold back his emotions. "I just wish things turned out differently, and that Justin had not died in that bombing."

Justin's demeanor changes and he walks up to Brian, caressing his shoulder. "Tell him that I remember the prom. Our dance was amazing! I could see how much he loved me that night, how much he cared. It was ridiculously romantic."

"He remembers the prom, your dance, he say's it was so beautiful and that he could see the love you had for him in your eyes. It was ridiculously romantic.

Brian snorts out a tearful laugh. "Yes it was." He sits down. "I can just talk to him, right?"

I nod my head sincerely. "Talk to him freely, he can hear everything you say. He's standing in front of you. I step aside so Brian can feel like he has a little bit of privacy, but I am still there and able to tell him anything Justin says."

Justin's POV

I stand in front of Brian looking into his haunted hazel eyes. His chestnut hair has gotten longer. Gently I wipe it from his eyes and he smiles at me and then talks to me quietly. "Justin, you are right on all counts. I was a fucking idiot for trying to kill myself, for my tricking and for ever making you feel less than what you were. You were and still are everything to me and I know that I failed you many times. I was not raised in a loving home, I did not know what true love was until I met you. You were so young, with your whole life ahead of you." He laughs bitterly and I see the tears moisten his eyes, and when he speaks there a crack in his voice. "I never meant to hurt you. I just never wanted to hold you back. I was so stuck in my ways and afraid of getting old. I was afraid of that new guy coming in and taking over what I work so hard for. I realize how stupid it is now. How many guys I fucked does not matter now. Because everyday since I met you, you're the only one I care about. But I fucked up time and time again.

Gently I kiss his lips and speak softly and with every word I speak, I hear Melinda repeating them to Brian. "Brian, you never held me back. I always knew who you were. I knew the score. I knew you tricked. I know at one time I told you that I could handle it, that I knew who you were and I did. But I no longer wanted that. I left because I loved you. I left because I did not want to hold you back anymore. I know you loved me in your own way. I have always known, but I also know that relationships scared you, that letting someone in too close was too much for you. That's why I moved out. It's not that I didn't want to be with you, because I did. I just did not want us having to be compromising who we are to be together. That's not what love's about." Tenderly, I stroke the side of his face with my fingers. "I have always loved you. I will always love you."

Brian swallows hard and clears his throat. I can tell he is trying to hold back his emotions. "Justin, listen to me, are you listening?'

"Yes, I'm listening, " I whisper, as I lay my hand flat upon his cheek

He smiles at me laying his hand over mine. "I know I asked you to stay here but now I am asking you to leave. I meant it when I told you I loved you the night you died, but asking you to stay was selfish on my part. You have friends and family waiting for you, and on a selfish note, when I die I want you waiting for me when it's time for me to go."

I am suddenly blinded by a beautiful golden light. I feel tears in my eyes as I see my mother, Tucker, Vic and family I have not seen since I was young. I know when I was alive I was upset about my mother's relationship but now that I see her and Tucker together and happy, everything from the past, my anger and frustration towards them are gone. I am also stunned to see several people I recognize from Liberty Avenue who were also killed in the bombing. I saw them go into the light that night. I am touched that they are all here for me now. I can hear them welcoming me home.

"I see the light and it's so beautiful. Vic and my mother are there and Vic says he's glad you listened to him." I lean down and kiss Brian passionately on the lips. I am amazed to feel him respond back to me.

As I draw back he whispers, "Later"

"Later."

I make my way over to Melinda and kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you."

She smiles at me with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome."

Melinda's POV

I lay my hand gently on Brian's shoulder. "He's gone."

He turns to look at me and a warm expression crosses over his face. "I know." I watch him closely as he gazes across the room at Justin's painting. "He was so young and had so much talent. He did not know this but I envied so much about him. He was so strong and always went after what he wanted, including me." He chuckles softly then continues. "Justin stood up for what he believed in no matter if he got hurt because of it."

I feel completely touch by what he is saying and everything I have witnessed between them today. "Brian, I know how much his painting means to you. Why don't you take them home with you?"

"Are you sure?'

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I help him load up his car with Justin's things, except for the few things Brian told me to keep for the store. And then he turns to me, and I am surprised when he kisses me soundly on the lips. When he draws back there is so much sincerity and kindness in his eyes. "Thank you, for helping him and for letting me keep the painting."

"You're welcome." I wave at him as he gets in his car and drives away. I am startled when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and I hear my husband's voice. "So should I be worried?"

I laugh lightly and turn around in his embrace and hit his cheek playfully. "No, silly." I kiss him tenderly, as I wrap my arms around him embracing him affectionately. I look into my husband's tender eyes. "He was just thanking me for helping his boyfriend cross over."

Jim kisses my forehead and holds me even tighter. "Well at least I have nothing to worry about."

I smile up at him and giggle. "Of course not, I'm all yours."

Brian's POV (51 years later)

As I lay in my hospice bed looking at my family through glazed eyes, I never thought I would grow to be an old man, but I'm glad I got to see my son become a man and have a family of his own. I have seen a lot of joy, and sadness too. Most of my friends have passed away, including Mikey. God, I miss him and my Sunshine. I am thankful that Lindsay is still here with me. She is my strength. I look up and see a sad smile on her face as she gently wipes a stray hair from my eyes. She bends down and kisses me softly on the lips. "Well, Peter, I'm going to miss you." She looks away and I know she is trying to hold her tears back. When she looks back at me she speaks softly. "I'll see you in Neverland soon enough. It's time for you to go into the light and see your Sunshine. Send my love to all of our friends and family, and especially my Melanie."

She sits on the bed next to me cradling me in her arms. I try to talk to her but I can't. I'm too weak. I feel my breaths becoming more shallow as she holds me in her nurturing embrace. Everything around me seems to hollow, and I see a white light opening up in front of me. I see my loved ones who have passed away. They all greet me, welcoming me home as they make a circle around my bed. In the distance I see my Sunshine walking towards me with a brilliant smile upon his face. He holds out his hand to me, helping me to stand, and I am amazed that I no longer feel any pain. I feel young and in love. I smile to Justin and he smiles back. Wrapping his hand around the back of my neck he draws me into a passionate kiss. As we draw apart, he whispers breathlessly, "Welcome home, stud."

As we walk into the light, I feel our family walking in with us. The thumping sound of music vibrates through my spirit as the bright light fades, turning into neon flashing lights. I am pleasantly surprised to see we are standing in Babylon. I gasp slightly and Justin smiles at me. His voice is husky and full of lust as he speaks. "Anything is possible here." He wraps his hands around the back of my neck and gently I rest my hand on his hips, as our bodies move together in a sensual rhythm, and we dance like we did when we where still alive.

I draw my head back and smirk. "Anything's possible?"

He chuckles softly and kisses me again. "We can do as we will, of course, as long as it's for good. The imagination is our only limit."

"I'm always good."

Justin bites his lower lip trying to suppress a grin. "I have missed you so much."

Slowly I glide my hands up his torso placing them tenderly at the sides of his face. "I have missed you more than you can possibly know." I look deeply into his eyes and I see so much love, affection and lust, and I realize how extremely turned on I am; a sensation I have not had in a long time. I glide my hand down over his shoulder and wrap my arms around him drawing him closer to me. His hard cock presses against my leg and I gasp. He chuckles softly as I kiss his neck and nibble on his ear lobe, and I realize how much I have really missed his laugh and everything about him. Softly I whisper in his ear, "Is there a back room in this place?"

"I thought you would never ask." He grabs my hands and leads me to the backroom, to a secluded corner. He leans up again the wall and places his hands on my hips drawing me closer. "I love you, Brian." His tone is filled with so much emotion.

I feel my own tears and emotions building up. I place my hands on the sides of his face, gently caressing my thumb over his lips. "I love you too, always have and always will"

Gently he caresses my cheek and gazes at me. "I have been waiting a lifetime to hear those words."

I lean down and kiss him fervently. We make love for the first time in this life where we are forever young, beautiful and together for eternity.


End file.
